


Heroes of a past life

by promisesofhappiness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be a hero in an era where people do not need you. And past wound hurt like no other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of a past life

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda thought this during maths, because I was bored. I found myself really enjoying some Eruriren fics, so I am going to try my hand in this. It's not properly edited, so there are going to be mistakes. But...well yeah.

 The year is 2014, and the world is entirely different from what Eren got to know is his -past?- life. Humanity doesn't even remember the terror that walked the earth all those years ago, and titans are now a bedtime story for little kids. As if those monsters that used to spread gore and death at their wake could ever be a fairytale. Levi scoffs and smokes countless of cigarettes, hiding behind the transparent smoke, looking all sorts of pained and tired. They lost too much, he says, too many comrades, and Erwin nods and buries himself in his studies, trying to find out what had happened after their deaths. The only mention he finds about Titans is greek mythology, and the description trully fits. The monsters that dictated over earth, ate their children and got defeated by the Gods themselves. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon. Erwin, Levi, and Eren with his sea green eyes and his terrible, earth shattering anger. When Eren says as much, Levi's eyes cloud over and he sighs, because, yes, he fits Hades, the isolated god with the dark cloud of contempt on his broad shoulders. Perhaps, he fits the underworld, because it holds many of the people he cared about. His eyes flash towards Erwin, and it's obvious in the commanding aura and his powerful determination that he is their leader, the king of the Gods. When he catches himself thinking about those silly little fairytales, he scoffs once more and another cigarette finds his lips, and smoke covers his eyes once more.

 The point is, they are the only ones to be here, as far as their research goes. Erwin found Levi, Levi found Eren and they found nobody else. No sign of Hanji, Mike, Armin, Mikasa, hell, even Jean. They are alone and together, together and alone is this weird, weird world. Cars, aeroplanes and telephones, and no sign of titans. They should be able to appreciate this. But they can't, no, not really. The past hunts them down mercilessly, and scenes that should remain forgotten are etched on their lids, for them to view over in their sleep. Eren wakes up screaming and kicking, because he's sick of seeing Mikasa's body buring, and hearing Armin call for him in desperation, pleading for help Eren wasn't able to offer. He still feels bitter at Reiner, for being the one to kill Armin, and _how could he?_  But he perhaps feels more bitter at himself for smashing Ymir's head in a wall and toshing her human body for the titans to feast upon. War changed them all, Erwin consoles, and they had no other choice. It was either becoming monsters or succumb to them. But human can be a monster far worse than any other, and Eren trully understands now.

 There are physical reminders of that life, too. So they cannot just forget it. They remember it when Erwin's arm hurts with phantom pains, so hard, that he wishes he could just cut his arm off again and be done with it. On Levi's back appear bruises from his last fall, the one that ultimately broke his spine and earned him his death. There is a scar on Eren's hand, right on the spot he bit that first time he turned into a titan. He hates every single part of it.

 They try to find comfort in each other. In the way Erwin pulls Levi to his arms and kisses him, deep and slow, passionate, reassuring himself that he is still there, they are together. He tugs Eren into his arms, as yell, keeping him close, feeling his warmth slip through his clothes and into his skin, taking in his caracteristic scent. And, Levi never complains when, in the nights, Eren burrows close, close, _close_ to his chest, to listen to his assuring heartbeat, because, Levi's there, and that's proof Eren's not mad. So, Levi sighs and hugs Eren back, because, he needs this as well.

 But, the strongest and most tangible proof is when, in the nights, their bodies come at the closest possible. When Eren can kiss down Erwin's neck and taste the smoke on Levi's lips, struggling to catch his breath, because this is real. It's there, is the slight pain of penetration when Erwin takes Levi, sometimes made more apparent when Eren joins in, and Levi feels full, full and strangely whole. It's right there, in the sloppy and oh so erotic kiss they share all together, and it should have been weird and uncomfortable, but it's not. Later, when they lay sweaty and exhausted, Levi can't find himself to be disgusted with the mess. He can wash in the morning. 

All in all, nothing is perfect, but they try. They have their routine, where Erwin and Levi go to work, and Eren goes to Uni, and they spend time together, trying to open up to others, as well. It's only that... they don't fit in. Their habits are too strange and their behaviour slightly off the normal. They lead a normal life, and that's not something they have gotten used to. It's rather hard to be a hero in an era that heroes are just a myth and people have no need for you. Even if it's the thing you know how to do the best. So they continue, with the past hunting down on them, but, they try.


End file.
